luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
LA3 Our Rebellion/Script
Heine: Lev! I've been looking for you! I need your help! Levi: Let me guess, Inaluna Army? Heine: Shhh! No good, Lev. This is our top secret! Levi: I wonder about that. Pretty much everyone knew this "secret". Heine: Although I wish we had more members, I guess there's no more time now.. Levi: What're you talking about? Heine: What I'm saying is.. I'm not going to force Lev to join us.. Heine: ..but Lev is going to join us anyway, right~? Accept Heine's invitation? Heine: *Sniff* You're too cruel, Lev. How could you refused your senior.. Heine: Awesome, Lev! Levi: However, my cooporation depends on the purpose of this army. Levi: After all, being caught by Ashley equals severe punishment.. Heine: Don't worry. Our army's purpose is to overthrow Ashley. Levi: Overthrow..!? Heine: Yeah. Anyway, let's go to the hideout. Scene switches to the Church Room Inaluna: Oh Levi. I've been waiting for you! Levi: "Just" waited, right? By the way, why are you gathering people here? Inaluna: We've not fully prepared, but we must to confront that Ashley! Levi: Confront..? So you plan to battle her? Inaluna: All she ever talks about is rules and regulations.. Inaluna: It's too much! I want to enjoy my school life too you know! Levi: I guess so. She's indeed too strict. Inaluna: Isn't she!? Inaluna:To free our poor fellow students from her tyranny, Inaluna: In the name of Princess Inalunadia, we must stand up against her! Student A: Go princess! Student B: Three cheers to Her Highness! Levi: Geez.. What kind of royalty is this..? Inaluna: Levi, you're going to cooperate with me, right? Levi: Umm.. but.. Heine: Lev, do you think that there's not enough mufufu things here? Levi: Huh? What're you talking about? Heine: When Inaluna Army rules over Urgard Academy.. Heine: I will turn it into the largest Mufufu Themepark in the world! Student A: Go senior! Student B: For mufufu! Levi: You guys.. are tempted by this..? Inaluna: W-Wait Heine! Why have I never heard about this!? Heine: Your Highness, revolution isn't an easy thing. Heine: Without goal, there is nothing for people to fight for~. Inaluna: E-Even so.. Heine: Come on guys! For our ultimale goal! Mufufuland! Student C: Mu Fu Fu! Student D: Mu Fu Fu! Levi:Unsalvagable.. As the army are celebrating, Ashley and Glen appears. Ashley: Inaluna Army! You guys are under arrest! Inaluna: Ashley!? Ashley: Rule No.19: Inciting fellow students without good reason will be punished. Ashley: Your Highness, what you're doing now is a serious violation to the rule. Ashley: I order the dissolution of Inaluna Faction immediately! Inaluna: Hmph! How dare you give an me order! Ashley: As long as you are the student of Urgard, our rules apply to you too. Ashley: To violate our regulations is unforgivable! Inaluna: What!? Glen: Levi, are you with them too? This Mufufu things? Levi: Hahaha.. Levi: Of course not. Inaluna: Huh!? Glen: Hmm. That sounds better. Heine: Lev! How could you turn your back on us!? Levi: No matter how I look, I don't think that this idea is going to work. Inaluna: L-Levi! Ashley: Your Highness, I hate to use force so please come with us quietly. Inaluna: Grr! I really hate that attitude of yours! Inaluna: And you Levi! How dare you betrayed me! I won't hold back anymore! Levi: Hey hey.. Ashley: In that case, I have no choice but to force you to come with us! Heine: Guys! For our Mufufuland! Students: Yes sir! Ashley: Here I come! Ashley: De la Alux Melane Valkyrie! The battle with Heine and Inaluna alongs with both male and female Fencer Knights, Lancer Knights and Archer Knights. Heine: Waah! Inaluna: Urrgh! Ashley: Your highness! Why are you still resisting!? Inaluna: Not yet.. For my happy school life.. Valerie: You guys! What are you doing!? Valerie enters the room. Glen: Teacher Valerie! Ashley: We've just put down the rebellion of Princess Inaluna and Heine! Valerie: Is that so? Valerie: Your highness, was what Ashley said just now the truth? Inaluna: .. Heine: I-Instructor! I'm the real mastermind of this Mufufu event! Inaluna: !? Heine: I was the one who forced this plan upon Her Highness. Heine: Please, do not put the blame on her! Valerie: Just because of your desire, you forced her to cooperate with you? Heine: That's right! Definitely! Inaluna: H-Heine.. Heine: Mufufu! Our slogan! Student A: Go Senior! Heine: Mu Fu Fu! Mu Fu Fu! Student B: Mu Fu Fu! Student C: Mu Fu Fu! Glen: What are they doing? Levi: I think.. I know.. Valerie: .... Heine: One more time~.. Heine: Waahh!! Inaluna: H-Heine..! Valerie: Heine. For the time being, I order you to clean the toilets. Understand? Heine: Y-Yes, ma'am. Definitely~.. Valerie takes Heine aways. The event ends. Category:Dialogue Script